The Dark One
6:58:31 PM Omniance: Leena: She takes a few steps back from the crystal ball, seeing that Hailey has been secretly in league with what's been causing all of these problems. ...Isaac. She looks out of the room and runs out into the hall. Isaac! She runs into the living room and stops as she reaches the den. 7:01:14 PM Arbi: Isaac: He's just taken a bite out of his spicy chicken sandwich, he stops chewing when Leena rushes into the room and just looks at her. Hailey: She takes out Leena's tacos from the paper bag, placing them on a plate at the dinner table before looking back at Leena, wondering what's wrong. 7:05:22 PM Omniance: Leena: Umm... I just got off the phone with my brother... My dad was kicked in the chest by one of our horses. I... I gotta go. I have to pick up my brother to go to the hospital. I'm sorry we'll have to do this tomorrow... She looks at Isaac. 7:06:57 PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps his food and looks at Mandy before looking back at Leena. But... He looks down and changes his mind, nodding. It's alright, we can do this tomorrow. 7:07:47 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks incredibly disappointed and lets out a deep, but quiet sigh that only Isaac can hear. It almost borders on a demonic growl. 7:14:09 PM Arbi: Hailey: She frowns, concerned for her father. Oh I hope your he's alright. Go on now, don't keep him waiting. She looks back at Isaac and Mandy. You two had better get going too. Get some rest in your own beds tonight. 7:15:52 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She reluctantly gets up, walking for the door, after a moment she stops and grabs the food, continuing with a quiet silence. Leena: She looks from Mandy to Hailey. I'll try to see if I can be back here tomorrow afternoon. 7:17:16 PM Arbi: Isaac: He puts his food into the bag and grabs his soda, walking with Mandy. Hailey: I do hope you make it. We'll have to start over if you're gone for too long. 7:18:33 PM Omniance: Leena: That would be bad... She grabs Lucifer. Thanks for everything so far Hailey... It... Means a lot. She turns an heads for the door, walking after the other two in a slight hurry. 7:21:06 PM Arbi: Isaac: He closes the door behind them when Leena walks out with them. I hope he's okay. 7:22:19 PM Omniance: Leena: She whispers. Go-go-go. She pulls him slightly and starts pushing Mandy towards her truck. She whispers again. Get in the truck, quick. 7:22:27 PM Arbi: Meanwhile... 7:28:32 PM | Edited 7:28:54 PM Arbi: Hailey: She appears in her bedroom, looking around at anything out of place. She sees her closet door in the reflection of the big mirror and turns around, there's no more light coming from inside. She opens the door and looks down, tilting her head ever so slightly at the crack on the backside of the crystal ball. Before the three of them are able to reach Leena's truck they see something falling from the sky, a meteor half the size of her truck rushing down towards the vehicle. 7:29:48 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks up and almost immediately holds his arm out to stop Mandy from walking. Look out! He pulls her and runs away from Leena's truck. 7:31:42 PM Omniance: Leena: Her mouth drops open and then she immediately grits her teeth and the meteor explodes in mid-air in a blast of purple flames. It doesn't stop it however, and it still slams into the truck. She turns to Mandy and Isaac. RUN! Hailey was in on everything the entire time! She's the one that's strengthening the curse! Her hands erupt in fire as she turns towards the house. 7:32:52 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes go wide and her pupil shrinks as they turn a deep green. ...I am... Going... To... 7:38:08 PM Arbi: Hailey: She's standing behind them all suddenly as they're all looking towards her home, the destroyed truck on fire behind her. She has her hands behind her back. Only those truly gifted with the magic arts can see into my crystal ball. Such untapped potential. She looks down. I'm sorry Leena, you'll never live long enough to use it. 7:40:09 PM Omniance: Leena: She gulps. I'm pretty destructive when I-*Mandy Lane pushes her aside.* Mandy Lane: I'M GOING TOP RIP YOU APART!! She's completely demonic as she charges towards Hailey. 7:48:14 PM Arbi: Hailey: She takes out her little wand and points it at Mandy, the spell hits her and causes her to float up about twenty feet in a bubble. She feels paralysed inside it, unable to move or speak. Isaac: Mandy! His skin starts to turn grey, he charges up his lightning bolt without raising his arm up to surprise her. Hailey: Your demonic friends can't save you this time, Leena. She flicks her wand and the ground around Isaac reaches out around him, turning into a massive hand and wrapping around him. 7:50:30 PM Omniance: Leena: She looks at Isaac and then back to Hailey. Well lets see if I can save me then. She can already sense that something's wrong with Lucifer. She purple embers of fire start to rise around her in the air and Hailey suddenly explodes in a blast of violet flames. 7:59:43 PM Arbi: Hailey: The dust clears and Leena can see a magical shield covering her frame. You're not going to win. Even my students had a better chance. She points her wand up to the sky without looking away from Leena. Let me show you how a real witch fights. She points her wand up at Mandy, shooting a thin bolt of lightning up at her. It breaks the bubble, causing her to fall down into Isaac, breaking the earth grasp around him. Before either of them even have a chance to recover another meteor falls from the sky, hitting both of them, igniting them on fire and stunning them. She spins around and points her wand again, a wave of water comes out from nowhere and slams both of them into the metal wreck on the street, putting the fires out as well. 8:01:36 PM Omniance: Leena: She gulps. You're probably right... But. She calms down. You need me for your ritual, or else Lucas and Yuri are going to absolutely crush your boyfriend. So you can't kill me, and if you hurt them I won't cooperate. 8:14:24 PM | Edited 8:19:03 PM Arbi: Hailey: She lightly pats her palm with her wand, listening to what Leena has to say. She chuckles, thinking Leena has no ground to negotiate. We'll just have to make due with possessing one of their bodies tonight- Guaricana: His voice booms throughout her mind. No! No more delays, Helena. Do not forget, inside those boys resides another. We must take both twins or he will take the other... Finish the ritual and bring me back my brother! Hailey: She winces, like she's in pain. She realxes and looks back at Leena. I don't appear to have a choice. She looks over at Mandy and Isaac, both of them knocked unconcious. I'll spare these two and in return...you'll help me complete my ritual... 8:15:33 PM Omniance: Leena: She bites her lower lip, looking over at Isaac. ...We better get started then. 8:15:56 PM Arbi: Meanwhile... 8:24:47 PM | Edited 8:31:06 PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches the floating spear infront of him stab through the chest of the last monster on his side of the dungeon before it returns to his side. Really wish I coulld choose which weapon I summon...I'll just have to deal with whichever shows up. He looks back at Lucas, seeing how he's doing with the monsters on his side. 8:33:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: I think you change your powers too much. Everything on his side is crackling cinders and he's lighting a cigarette. Breathing fire is getting a lot easier with practice. Used to kinda hurt. He pats his own chest with a few loud thuds. 8:34:08 PM Arbi: Yuri: He unsummons the spear and crosses his arms. Yeah? And what do you think would happen if I got possessed midfight again? 8:34:48 PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm going to start wearing a bigger cross. He breaths out a plume of smoke. 8:37:39 PM Arbi: The door to the next room open up. This one is different, it's framed with dark bones with a demonic skull ontop of it. Yuri: He looks over at it. The boss room... 8:38:51 PM Omniance: Lucas: So what are we going to expect from this? 8:39:16 PM Arbi: Yuri: A really big ugly monster with a lot of health. 8:41:17 PM Omniance: Lucas: Well, as long as it's not fireproof. 8:42:20 PM | Edited 8:42:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother before walking through the boss room door. 8:43:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: He follows his brother. Alright... Giant ugly monster with a lot of health... Should be interesting. 8:52:44 PM Arbi: LUCAS & YURI VS FAMINE The door slams shut behind them the moment they enter. In the middle of the room they see a an extremely skinny boy riding what looks like a toy horse, except the horse at the end is a real horse's head that's decayed and falling apart. The boy has no eyes and his lips look so dried out that they're pulled back making some type of permanent smile. He floats around the room on his horse slowly, looking at both twins. 8:53:54 PM Omniance: Lucas: He raises an eyebrow at the creature. ...So... That's... Fuckin weird. 8:58:39 PM Arbi: Yuri: It's Famine... I've killed him plenty of times at the arcade. Shouldn't be that hard. Famine: He raises his arms up and smiles as hard as he can, summoning six flies that appear around the room. They're bloated and massive compared to real flies, as big as birds. They fly around slowly before shooting balls of thick blood at both twins. The blood flies at them fast from different directions. 9:00:24 PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm not sure I enjoy the realism of this. He quickly lunges out of the way, landing on the ground and then breathing a blast of flames at one of the flies, instantly incinerating it. 9:03:22 PM | Edited 9:04:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: He moves out of the way but somehow ends up dodging into another ball of blood, it hits his shoulder leaving a splash of blood on his clothes and instantly forming a bruise under his shirt. He turns invisible before anymore can hit him. The remaining five all start to shoot at Lucas now. 9:05:13 PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and starts running to avoid the blood globs, just trying to stay out of the way while his brother does something. 9:05:38 PM | Edited 9:06:00 PM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears behind two of the bloated flies and summons his weapon 9:07:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: Two swords appear infront of him and slash at the flies, cutting them in half and causing their remains to fall to the ground. Famine: AAAAHHHH! He smiles as hard as he can again with his mouth open and he charges Lucas on his decaying horse. 9:09:23 PM Omniance: Lucas: He leaps to the side and as he lands he turns releasing a breath of flames onto the creature. 9:12:59 PM Arbi: Famine: He flies past Lucas and fades into the wall behind him, the twin's fire breath only hits the dungeon walls missing him. He comes out the other side of the dungeon wall and raises his arms up again, smiling hard as he summons six more flies around the room. Yuri: He orders his swords to cut down another two flies before seeing there are even more. Shit... He turns and runs out of the way from more blobs of blood. 9:14:39 PM Omniance: Lucas: There's too many damn flies! He runs forwards towards Famine and breathes a cone of flames through two of the flies and towards Famine. 9:17:13 PM Arbi: Famine: He just floats around in the cone of fire before screaming happily and charging Lucas while he's shooting fire from his mouth. Yuri: He keeps dodging more flies, not wanting to turn invisible otherwise all the flies will attack his brother again. 9:17:53 PM Omniance: Lucas: He immediately stops and turns to leap out of the way. 9:19:16 PM Arbi: Yuri: I got him! He orders his swords to stop the closest flies before looking towards the other end of the room and raising his hand up, chains fly out of the shadows and grabs onto Famine so he doesn't move again. 9:20:40 PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath and stands up, releasing another blast of flames at the creature. 9:22:58 PM Arbi: Famine: He floats in place, unable to move around because of the chains. The cone of fire begins to hurt him too much and his body, along with his horse fall down to the ground in smoking chunks only leaving his head floating in the air. It smiles wide towards Lucas and shoots six blobs of red blood in his direction. 9:24:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and ducks under the blobs as best he can. 9:24:45 PM Arbi: One of blobs hit his back, causing a bruise to form there instantly along with a sharp pain that lasts a few seconds. 9:26:16 PM Omniance: Lucas: Agh! He grabs at his back and grits his teeth to keep from shouting in pain. 9:29:02 PM Arbi: The bruise fades away after a moment. Yuri: He orders his swords to attack Famine, they slash at the back of his floating head but it doesn't stop him from shooting more blobs of blood at Lucas. He's forced to keep moving, trying not to get hit by more blood from the remaining flies. 9:29:47 PM Arbi: Famine: There's blood pouring down from his wide mouth, he opens it wider and shoots more blood at Lucas. 9:30:50 PM Omniance: Lucas: He gets to his feet and just runs to stay away from the blood's path, being partially out of breath from breathing so much fire. 9:33:25 PM | Edited 9:33:43 PM Arbi: Yuri's swords spin around fast, slashing deep into Famine's floating head. When Famine isn't able to take anymore his head falls apart, his remains fall down onto the dungeon floor making a large puddle of blood. 9:34:31 PM Omniance: Lucas: He coughs slightly, breathing heavily. That was annoying... 9:35:03 PM Arbi: Yuri: He unsummons his swords and nods, panting a bit. I couldn't stop moving... 9:36:11 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. I might have to start jogging or something. 9:36:16 PM Arbi: Instead of a basement door opening to lead them to the next area the next boss door opens. 9:36:58 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to the door. ...I don't think that's supposed to happen, is it? 9:41:11 PM Arbi: Yuri: You gotta be fucking with me...we've been doing an XL level this whole time. He shakes his head. I don't know if we can beat another boss... 9:50:04 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Well we need the practice, and it's not like this'll tire us out too much... He slowly starts walking towards the door. If we're going to fight two full-fledged demons we need to be able to beat creatures from some stupid arcade handily. 9:53:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, you're right... He follows his brother towards the next boss room. But I think I would feel better about this if I could heal like you can. 10:00:14 PM Omniance: Lucas: Who knew sleeping would be so beneficial in a fight? As they walk into the next room a creature appears in the darkness with glowing red eyes. LUCAS & YURI VS. DARK ONE The creature is large but hunched over, with huge horns and a long tail. It points at them for a moment before roaring, sending a ring of blood globes in all directions. 10:04:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches the blobs and moves to the side, far enough away from the creature to avoid the other blood that flies past him. Dark One?! 10:06:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns to his side, globes flying passed him harmlessly. We should be getting item upgrades if we're really going to have to fight shit like this. Dark One: It shrieks and the room goes dark. They can't see it anymore. 10:08:07 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the room, too far away to see where the Dark One is in this darkness. Fuck fuck fuck. He summons his weapon. 10:08:37 PM Omniance: Dark One: He catches a glimpse of it as it's charging towards him from the darkness. 10:10:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He summons a bow, which isn't going to help him block anything like he wanted. He sees Dark One when it's already too late and is hit by him. 10:13:47 PM Omniance: Dark One: It slams him to the side and sends him tumbling to the floor. The Dark One continues forwards and vanishes into the wall. Both brothers already know that the Dark One has reappeared at the other end of the room. Lucas: He hears his brother get hit. You alright? 10:14:29 PM Arbi: Yuri: Light the ground on fire! We need to be able to see if he uses brimstone! 10:18:21 PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes as deep a breath as he can, and a torrent of flames shrieks out across the room, igniting the damp floor with crackling flames. The Dark One itself is hit and seems to be knocked away by the torrent. 10:19:39 PM Omniance: Dark One: As it's knocked it's looking directly at Yuri, and it's mouth bulges up for a second. 10:20:31 PM | Edited 10:21:13 PM Arbi: Yuri: Fuck! He jumps out of the way from where he's standing, knowing hitting the floor won't hurt as much if he gets hit by what comes next. 10:23:10 PM Omniance: Dark One: A massive glowing beam of blood gurgles across the room and slams into the wall, massive cracks and chunks of stone ripping away from it. The Dark One immediately charges, this time towards Lucas. Lucas: He has more time to dodge the charge and quickly side steps, a blast of flames slamming into the creature and knocking it to the side as it charges into the wall and vanishes, appearing at the opposite end of the arena. 10:24:58 PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly gets back to his feet and orders his bow to attack Dark One. The spectral bow starts shooting glowing arrows one by one at the Dark One though not with perfect accuracy. 10:25:57 PM Omniance: Dark One: He gets hit several times as he floats around aimlessly for a moment. Afterwards his mouth bulges up and another brimstone blasts across the room and slams into the bow, disintegrating it instantly. 10:28:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at the bow, not having expecting him to aim at it. He summons another weapon to replace it. 10:30:09 PM Arbi: Yuri: A spear appears floating beside him. He holds back, not wanting to waste another weapon so fast. What do we do? 10:31:28 PM Omniance: Lucas: He seems to follow the same patters from the game. Uses a skill, the pauses to float around, maybe he needs to rest between attacks or something. Let's just watch for what he does next and then go all out on him! 10:33:20 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stays away from the middle of the room where Lucas lit the floor. I got an idea. Get ready to dodge! He grabs the spear and he turns invisible with it. 10:34:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright I'm ready. He spreads his legs out and holds his arms out to the sides to allow him to roll out of the way of anything that happens. 10:35:14 PM Omniance: Dark One: ARRGG! A ring of blood globules radiates outwards from it in all directions. 10:38:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He falls backwards, getting hit in the chest by a blob. Why does that hurt so much... He looks down seeing Dark One's shadow being cast on the floor because of Lucas's fire in the middle of the room. He sends out a chain from the shadow to grab onto Dark One's leg then orders his spear to attack it. His spear floats foward before lunging into its back several times. 10:39:47 PM Omniance: Dark One: After taking several hits Lucas runs out of the darkness and breaths another blast of flames onto the demon. It tumbles backwards in the air for a moment, flickering wildly and then vanishing. 10:44:44 PM Omniance: There's a rumbling sound and dark demonic door appears. It looks similar to a Devil Room door, but the demonic design at the top looks slightly different. Lucas: He turns to look at it the door on the far side of the room, the darkness beyond blocking what's inside. 10:47:32 PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly gets back on his feet to do a victory cry. Fuck yeah! He grasps his chest, wincing in pain a bit. He looks down, raising his shirt and seeing a bruise on his chest. Fuck...that blood hurts a lot more than it looks. 10:48:00 PM Omniance: Lucas: That's a Devil Room. Do we really want to use it? 10:48:33 PM | Edited 10:48:59 PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers his shirt back down. None of the bosses drop anything. Maybe we'll actually get something in the devil room. He walks towards it. 10:49:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah but... You have to sacrifice... Health normally... What if we have to sacrifice something? 10:49:49 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks through into the next room, Lucas unable to see him through the darkness. 10:50:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs in annoyance and runs through after his brother. 10:54:09 PM *** Call ended, duration 3:57:06 *** 11:16:16 PM Omniance: Belxephon: A massive twelve foot demon sits at the back of the dark room, almost motionless. The creature looks similar to both of them, but heavily demonic, with spiraling horns, black skin, and goat-like legs. Before him sits three objects, each on a black stone pedestal. At the left hovers a hooded black cloak, the center a glowing crimson symbol which both brothers immediately recognize as Brimstone, and at the far right a demonic brown goat's head. Belxephone moves slightly, his large mouth opening and bright red light pouring forth. Power for power. 11:18:35 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the symbol of Brimstone, remembering how powerful it is but at the same time not knowing how pleasent it would be to shoot a torrent of blood from his mouth. It's like before...give up a power to get another, but these are from the game. I wonder if we can use them outside in the real world... 11:20:15 PM Omniance: Belxephon: A Power used here is power that can be used there. Lucas: He looks hesitant, as he stares up at Belxephon, having never seen him before. So that's what grandma chained up inside of us? 11:27:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't bother answering since he's too busy thinking what power he should choose. He names them off from left to right. Ceremonial robes. Brimstone and Goat Head... I wonder if they're the same powers. Three black hearts plus more damage. The Brimstone ability and Goat Head will makes it so we always get a Devil room, even if we get hit a lot. He looks between them all, unsure of what to do. 11:29:01 PM Omniance: Lucas: I always go for the goat head, in the game. That's definitely one of the best items... He puts his hand to his chin. Brimstone... That's definitely extremely powerful, but... I don't know how it might work in a real situation... The powers we have already tire us out quite a bit... 11:50:55 PM Arbi: Yuri: Would you even want to give up any of your powers? He looks at his brother. 11:52:09 PM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... They're all pretty useful, if not entirely powerful... He sighs. I don't know. Are you going to take anything? I'm really deciding whether or not the Goat Head is worth it... 11:55:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: After a minute of thinking quietly to himself he walks up to the Ceremonial robes. I want to give up...Spectral Sense. Seeing ghosts isn't going to help us fight any demons. He picks up the robe from the pedastal. 11:57:55 PM Omniance: A grey-white mist flows from Yuri, and rises up back into Belxephon's hand. The robes appear around him like a hood cloak and then vanish. 11:58:44 PM *** Call from Arbi *** 11:59:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes at the goat's head. Really wanting it, just because of how much he wants it every time he sees it while playing. ...I mean... If I pick it up and we get to come here every time we defeat a boss... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at his brother, wondering what he'll choose. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Gaah. He puts his hands on his head. I really want it! He shakes his head, messing up his hair. AM Omniance: Belxephon: He breaths out a low guttural breath. Slowly becoming annoyed with Lucas's delay. AM Omniance: Lucas: He runs up and grabs it. Sadism. Red energy rushes from his body and up towards Belxephon. The goat head vanishes in his hand and small goat horns appear from the top of his forehead, along with a pair of black goat ears. Blood slowly runs down the front of his face. ...Ugh... He scratches at it as it slowly vanishes. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down at Brimstone. AM Arbi: Yuri: I think I'm gonna pass on vomitting blood... AM Omniance: Lucas: Let's get the hell out of here then. He scratches his hair, still feeling like the goat head is sitting on his head. AM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his eyes and he's suddenly in his bedroom again. He sits up and looks towards his brother's bed to see if he woke up too. Lucas? AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah... He's laying in his bed. AM | Edited 12:11:56 AM Arbi: Yuri: He gets out of bed, stretching and looking at the clock, it's eleven o'clock. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Demons. Demons. Demons demons demons. Demons. Everywhere. AM Arbi: Yuri: We have about twenty minutes before we gotta go. Maybe I should take a shower... AM Omniance: Lucas: He gets out of bed. Probably best not to stink like B.O. if we get possessed. AM | Edited 12:16:46 AM Arbi: Yuri: I'm sweaty from all that fighting... He takes off his shirt, looking in the mirror he sees a bruise on the right side of his chest. If we die in the videogame we die in real life. He widens his eyes jokingly before smiling and heading into the bathroom to shower. AM Omniance: Lucas: Someone should make a movie... He sighs and stands up, fixing his hair slightly. He looks at the phone, feeling like he should call someone, or tell someone that they might not be coming back. He thinks about Leena and how angry she'd be if she knew what they were doing, then about Mandy Lane and Isaac, how he and Yuri are really only saving them to save themselves. He mutters to Rodin, who is sleeping on Rocket's back. ...Is that a good deed? Even if the effect of the good deed is indirect? ...We're fighting a pair of demons, that has to be a righteous cause right? Even if we're only doing it for ourselves? ...We're saving other people either way... Rodin just turns and looks at him. ...Maybe I should go to a priest... He sits back down on the edge of his bed, scratching his head. ...Damn goat's head felt like a cheap wig.